Po's noodles of doom
by Palmertech
Summary: It's been a year since the defeat of Kai and there is a festival in Po's honor. This celebration would move down a darker path.


PROLOGUE

Long ago, before Kung Fu, there were two beings. Brothers they were. There was Chi, the spirit of life and healing. There was Carn, the spirit of death and pain. Both held incalculable powers. Chi was praised for his ability to create life and cure sickness. Carn was shunned and feared, for wherever he went, death and misery followed. Jealous of his brother, Carn waited until night and slit Chi's throat, killing him. However, the two brothers are spiritually linked. One could not exist without the other. This caused Carn to be in a deathlike state, half dead, half alive. His brother, Chi, was partially resurrected and also fell into a half dead state.

The two brothers couldn't stay on the Earth while only being half alive, so their bodies dissolved until all that was left were their spirits. These two spirits were forced to be bound to something. Chi, who was pure of heart ascended into the heavens and became the life giving energy we know as Chi today. Carn, whose heart had nothing but malice was bound to the earth and sealed in a crystal. This crystal was locked up and guarded so its powers would never cause harm to anyone ever again.

CHAPTER 1

It was a dark and stormy day and the army of the enemy was at the gate of the town. Never before has China ever seen such a threat. These were dark times indeed. This army has already conquered most of the country and now have come to the town to face off against the legendary dragon warrior and the furious five. However they were nowhere to be found. "Hahaha, these fools must be cowards to not face us!" Shouted the nameless general of this massive army of destruction. "If they refuse to meet us in battle, then we will slaughter everyone in this village!" The hoard boomed with bloodlust.

The army made their move, rushing towards the village, all seemed lost until something shot out from the sky and crashed into the earth. Dust and dirt were expelled from the center of the impact site. The army stood in silence, watching as the dust settled for those who were responsible. Their eyes widened with fear as they saw six figures rise from the debris. The dust settled, revealing the identities of the shadows. It was the legendary dragon warrior and the furious five!

The army of evil stock a step back in fear then stopped. "There's six against ten thousand, I like these odds!" The general yelled. With that, the hoard dashed forward towards the legendary warriors. Po smiled. "Let's do this!" He said to his comrades and rushed ahead, eager to greet the enemy in combat. The furious five followed suit. Po reached back and got ready for a punch…

CHAPTER 2

"Po! Get out of bed, you're going to make us late!" "Coming dad!" Po sighed, his dream has come to an end. It was so vivid and all Po wanted to do was fall back asleep and continue to experience his fantasy. There wasn't a whole lot of time, after all today is the Festival of the Dragon Warrior. He couldn't miss that. The land is flourishing. With the power of Chi, life was prosperous. There hasn't been a conflict in months, not since the defeat of Kai. There was peace at last. The panda warrior smiled to himself.

"Po, come on!" He shook himself from his daze, finally truly awake. The panda warrior thundered down stairs. However he slipped and fell on the last few steps and landed on his face, knocking a few pans on the floor in the process. "Oh my! Po are you alright?" the small bird cried out. "I'm fine Dad, I'm okay." "That was quite a fall you just took, are you sure you're fine?" "Trust me, I'm alright." "Well, in any case, we need to head up to the Jade Palace for the Festival of the Dragon Warrior. Here take this bag and head on up, I'll be right behind you."

CHAPTER 3

"I need you to help set up the noodle stand so I can sell noodles to everyone." "But Dad, I gotta go meet up with Master Shifu for some special preparation or something!" "Oh I'm sure he could wait for a bit longer, this is our family business after all." Po sighed. "Fine." He unloaded his large pack and set up the small wooden noodle stand. Po handed the bird the large pack, who fell over from the weight and dashed off. "Po wait!" But it was too late, the panda was gone.

Shifu was standing in front of the entrance to the Jade Palace waiting. His ears flickered and he turned around. It was Po, out of breath and panting. "Those...stairs...are…my…nemesis." "Good you're here, there is something I need you to do." Po's eyes lit up. "Is it some special mission? Do you need me to go somewhere and fight some bad guys?" "No,no nothing like that. I need you to give a small speech at the ceremony."

"A WHAT?! I can't do a speech, I need time to make a script. I need time to prepare. I don't even know what to give a speech about. I can't…" Shifu held his small hand up to silence the distraught panda. "I'm not asking for a twenty minutes speech, just a welcome to all the villagers, an introduction to who you are, and start the festivities. Besides, this will be good experience for you." Po groaned,"but why me Master Shifu? Why can't Tigress do this?" "Because Tigress isn't the Dragon Warrior, you are." "But what if I mess up and make myself look like a fool in front of the village?" "Wouldn't be the first time" Shifu muttered to himself. "What?" "Oh nothing. You'll do fine, just as long as you believe in yourself." Po sighed to himself and felt uneasy, he still doubted himself. "Now Po, I need you to help set up the festival, if you don't mind."

CHAPTER 4

Preparations were long and tedious work, but after a few hours, everything was set up and ready to go. Even so, Po was still worried about his upcoming speech, trying to think what to say to everyone. Po was still thinking when…"Po!" The Dragon Warrior spun around to face whoever called his name. "Tigress! Is everything alright?" "Yes, everything is fine. Someone wants to see you." "Who?" Tigress said nothing and stepped aside, revealing the one who asked for Po.

"My boy!" "Dad!" The two pandas embraced eachother in a massive hug. "What are you doing here?" "Well today is the Festival of the Dragon Warrior isn't it? I wouldn't want to miss a celebration in my own son's honor." Po offered a light smile to his father. Po's father sensed something was wrong. "What's the matter my son." Not wanting to lie to his father, Po told him what was on his mind. "I see, so you're afraid of giving this speech in front of the entire village and messing up."

"Yeah...that's right. I don't know if I can do this." "Son, you are a very special being, you have done feats that I would've thought to be impossible. You have given hope to all of China. If there is anyone who could give this speech, he would be you. Son, I believe in you." Po's eyes lit up, a new spark of hope set aflame the embers of confidence. "Thanks Dad, that means a lot to me. Tigress put her paw on Po's shoulder. "It's time." "Good luck son!" "Thanks Dad!"

CHAPTER 5

There was a huge crowd of villagers surrounding the Jade Palace. Everyone was present. No one wanted to miss out on the celebration. The crowd was cheering, excited for what was about to come. Their joy was incredible, nothing in the world could ever quell what happiness that they all had in their hearts. It was time at last. Po, overlooking everyone, stepped forward and the crowd fell silent. Taking a deep breath, and opened his mouth.

"Welcome everyone to the Dragon Warrior festival. This is a festival to celebrate peace and prosperity in our great nation. It has been a year since there was conflict of any kind!" The crowd cheered. Po raised his black furry paw to silence the hoard. "As you may know, I am the Dragon Warrior and it is my goal to maintain peace in our great land. I am your servant. I am your protector. I am the Dragon Warrior. And with that let the festivities begin!" Fireworks went off and the crowd cheered in absolute joy.

CHAPTER 6

Po took a few minutes to breath and collect himself, it was over. He had given his speech to the people and no one laughed at him. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Po felt relieved. "Well done my boy, you gave an excellent speech. I knew I right to say that you could do it." "Thanks Dad, it was you who gave me the strength to do this." "I have to agree you did quite well up there." "Oh master Shifu I didn't see you there. Was it really good then?" "Yes, it brought tears to my eyes." "Really?" "No." "I'm proud of you son."

Po looked behind him to see the face of his adoptive father. "You've come along way since the day I found you. You make an old goose proud." The bird and the two pandas embraced in a hug. Po was overwhelmed with happiness and tears ran down his cheeks. He wiped the tears away and smiled. The bird turned to his adopted son. "Po, could you do something for me?"

CHAPTER 7

"Could you do me the honor of having the first bowl of noodles?" "Of course, it would be my pleasure!" The bird led Po, Po's father, and Master Shifu through the crowd to the noodle stand that Po had set up earlier for him. The noodles were already cooked and the goose was just about done when he reached down and put a large white rock on the counter. "What is that?"

"This is a spice rock that has been passed down from generation to generation. It has never been used before and I figured that today would be a perfect day for it." Po's adoptive father chiseled a small sliver off of the rock and ground it up. He then sprinkled a bit onto the noodles and gave the bowl to Po, who started eating right away.

CHAPTER 8

Po's eyes widened. "These are the best noodles in the world!" The panda leaped with joy. "These are amazing. I can't even describe how good these are! I have never…" The Dragon Warrior stopped mid sentence. "Po what's wrong?" The panda remained motionless. The sky started to darken until no light shined through. Lightning shot across the sky, illuminating the Jade Palace. Po's eyes turned pitch black. His body twitched in unnatural ways. "Where did you say you got that rock?" Shifu asked the bird. "It was p-passed down f-from m-m-my family, why d-do you ask?" "I have a feeling that this is no spice rock.

A loud screech echoed through the air. It came out of Po's mouth the screech was not of fear, but of primal fury. "After thousands of years of slumber, I have finally awakened." The voice came from Po, but it was deep and ominous. "I have awakened at last and now, I will have vengeance. Vengeance on all my brother held dear." "Son! What are you talking about? What's wrong with you?" Po's father stepped forward to his son, but was stopped by Shifu. "That is not your son. That is a demon." "Your son is dead. I am Carn, the forgotten brother of Chi. Your usage of my brother's wretched gift has given life to all of China, I will end all of that."

CHAPTER 9

Master Shifu took a step forward and was right about to paralyze the corrupt warrior when Po's body struck out with immense force, sending him flying. The force of the strike sent shockwaves through the air and ground, cracking the stone below. Sensing that something was wrong, the other members of the Furious Five arrived at the scene. They stood in horror as Po's body began to convulse. The large panda body was throbbing until the unthinkable happened. The skin ripped apart and out of these seems came large, long noodly tentacles.

These tentacles wriggled about at random then stood still. The Furious Five rushed at their adversary, hoping to catch him off guard, but it was a fruitless endeavor. The eldritch forms grasped the five and held them in place. Carn grinned. He didn't wasn't his opponents to merely die, he wanted them to suffer. The noodly appendages ripped the garments off of the captive warriors exposing their nude bodies. Carn couldn't resist the situation and his host's red cock started to expand.

CHAPTER 10

Carn looked down at the panda cock that his host possessed and was pleased. It would serve as entertainment, for a few moments anyways. His first victim would be Monkey. He eyed the brown primate and strode over to him. The tentacles holding him in place twisted his body around, revealing the red void. The hole looked to be a bit too tight for the thick rod to penetrate. He commanded the noodles to pry the red asshole open. The entrance was free to be infiltrated.

Carn grasped the ass of his captive and shoved his red throbbing cock into the gaping hole. Monkey cried out in pain, he never had something shoved up his ass, so the sensation was intense. The pain was incredible, overwhelming the warrior. The stimulation in his anus caused the pained creature to expel fecal matter. The brown sticky mass slid down Po's thick red rod, creating a flavorful contrast between the two colors. "This would be excellent lubricant" Carn thought to himself.

With that, Carn pounded Monkey's ass with such force the hip bones of the smaller animal cracked under the pressure. Monkey, screaming in pain struggled to get free but the noodly appendages wouldn't let him go. Po's body reached a climax until he came his insidious seed into the captive's anus. The load was huge, semen shot up into the intestines and seeped out the ass. The mixture of semen and feces sent Carn into a frenzy. This couldn't be all the Legendary Dragon Warrior's penis could offer.

Frustrated, Carn used his powers to rend Po's meaty red cock until it was a bloody mess. Out of the mess sprouted a large veiny tentacle in the shape of a cock. The size was unbelievable, a two foot shaft rose up. Determined to cause even more sexual pain to his captive, Carn shoved his new cock up Monkey's red ass. The rod was too much for the smaller creature to handle and so the primate's internal organs ruptured. Not caring for what happens to the primate, Carn unleashed his fury. Thrusting back and forth, the force of friction caused ripping of the anus.

The stimulation of fucking the once-tight asshole was sensational. Carn felt so much joy in causing pain to his captive. As more flesh dripped down from Monkey, Carn could feel himself cumming. This load was even larger than before. Semen shot through the monkey's body. Cum dripped out of his mouth as Monkey fell out of consciousness. The seed in Monkey's stomach built up in pressure until it was too much. Monkey's entire torso split apart in an explosion of blood, semen, fur, stomach acid, and fecal matter. Monkey fell to the ground, lifeless.

CHAPTER 11

Tigress, Mantis, Crane, and Viper gaped in terror as they saw their friend's body split in two. There was nothing that could stop the carnage caused by Po's possessed body. As Monkey's meaty chunks slid down Carn's cock, the lumbering monstrosity turned towards his next victim. It was Tigress's turn for pain. Carn reached out with his paw and stroke Tigress face, who screamed in fear and rage. He bent down and licked the cat's vaginal area, covering it with his saliva. Carn's tongue the split up in three strands and into the pussy they went.

Writhing about, the noodles cause Tigress to orgasm. But this orgasm came at a cost, for the tentacles sprouted razors. As the bladed noodles moved about, slices of flesh fell apart in Tigress's vaginal cavity, causing blood to flow out. Carn removed his deadly tongue from the pussy and grinned as he tasted the blood of his captive. He licked his lips and savored the flavor before standing up. Tigress's vagina was ready to be penetrated.

Carn thrusted his two foot noodly cock into the pussy with immense force, lifting Tigress off her feet. Suspended in the air, was submitted to Carn's veiny cock. His rod slid in and out, churning the bloody mess within. With each powerful thrust, pieces of meat fell out of the vaginal opening, coating the ground below in a dark red hue. Carn couldn't take any more stimulation and shot his hostile seed into the defiled wound. Fortunately, for Tigress, Carn wished to spare the tigers's life for the time being and didn't ejaculate with full force. This was the limit of his generosity however.

Tired of the used pussy in front of him, Carn looked at Tigress's eight nipples. They looked appetizing. Reaching out, Carn used his abilities to mold his hands into the tools of his desires. Po's black, furry hands were no more, in their place were long eldritch appendages. These tentacles wrapped around all of Tigress's nipples, causing milk to drip from a few of them. Carn licked the milk off of his captive's chest and then laughed.

Still holding the eight nips, Carn used his incredible strength to pull hard. The force was so great, it pulled off all of the skin covering Tigress's chest leaving nothing but muscles. The tiger gasped in pained exhaustion before fainting. Carn still had a use for her living body, but not until later, so he commanded the noodles restraining her in place to crush Tigress's ankles and wrists with such force that they cut straight through. Tigress fell to the ground, not able to regain consciousness for a while to come.

CHAPTER 12

Carn turned his vessel's panda head to the remaining members of the Furious Five. These three were too small and insignificant for him to deal with one on one, so Carn decided to make use of all three at once. The tentacles holding Viper, Crane, and Mantis brought the three close to Po's hulking possessed body. They were terrified, after all they just witnessed one of their teammates die and the other left for dead. Carn chuckled as he began his grotesque work.

Carn opened Viper's mouth and used his noodles to rip out her fangs. Her venom couldn't affect his body, however it would prove to be difficult to remove his cock after it would go in her mouth. Teeth fell on the ground and shattered. Blood dripped from her mouth and Carn licked it off. With his strength, he shoved his cock down the throat of his helpless captive. While in Viper's body, Carn's cock grew in length until it reached three feet.

Carn then used Po's panda paws to stroke his new cock sleeve. It was sensational. The fluids sliding past his cock made for smoothe thrusting. It wasn't long until Carn's nauseating seed shot out of his cock. Blood and semen spurted out of Viper's mouth. Carn wasn't finished with her yet and ripped Snake off his noodly cock. The reptile coughed up the cum and blood from her stomach, trying to catch her breath. Suddenly she was picked up off the filthy ground by Carn's eldritch apparitions.

Suspended in the air, there was nothing Viper could do to escape. Carn used his black furry paws to reach down and opened Viper's scaly vaginal flaps. With his other hand he wrenched Mantis free from his bonds and shoved his fist into the snake's pussy. Carn removed his paw, leaving Mantis inside the tight moist cavern. Mantis was about to crawl out when the entrance became blocked. Carn's rod had penetrated his captive's pussy. He began to thrust, pounding Mantis with his huge erection. The praying mantis couldn't take any more punishment and his body fell apart.

As Carn's penis continued to do its work, Mantis's body had been ground to small pieces. This provided Carn with extra stimulation. With every thrust, the noodly appendage tingled even more. Carn climaxed with a huge orgasm and blew his load into Viper. The amount of cum was massive. Semen seeped out of Viper's pussy and mouth. Some of the seed even punctured her scales and seeped out of her body.

CHAPTER 13

Carn kept his throbbing erection in the snake and focused his attention on Crane. The only untouched member of the Furious Five wouldn't remain untouched for much longer. With Viper still on his cock, the possessed Po used thin, strong noodles to tie Viper to the penis inside her. Carn then gripped Crane's ass and jammed the snake inside. The impact knocked Viper unconscious.

Carn couldn't care less if his cock sleeve was awake or not, his enjoyment didn't know the difference. Her body flopped about inside the anus of her friend. Crane was in unimaginable agony, not only physical, but psychological agony as well. Two of his friends were being shoved in and out of his ass. He grimaced as Viper's scales began to shred the inside of his anus. Blood, cum and white and brown feces coated the reptile's body.

Carn climaxed and spewed his toxic seed with intense force. The pressure inside Viper's body until it burst. Chunks of her flesh littered the inside of Crane's intestines, with the rest falling onto the ground. Blood splattered everywhere, covering a large area with the once life-giving blood. Crane's eyes rolled up into the back in his head as he lost consciousness.

CHAPTER 14

Carn untied his deceased cock sleeve and left the disfigured body in Crane's ass. He threw Crane's body on the bloody ground. Eying the two halves of Monkey's corpse on the ground, the fiend had an idea. Carn moved forward and stopped. Shifu stood in front of him ready to fight to protect his students from being further desecrated. Shifu leaped forward to face his foe. However Carn caught his midair.

With the small animal in his hand, the possessed panda transformed his other hand to be multiple noodly tentacles. Carn then shoved the disfigured fist into the Shifu's ass. The tentacles shot throughout his body. In the blood vessels. Around the organs. Wrapped around the bones. The noodles were everywhere inside. The tentacles caused Shifu's cock to enlarge until it burst apart. In its place was a one and a half foot long rod.

With the tentacles inside his body, Master Shifu was no longer in control of his actions. He stole over to the upper body of Monkey. He then grasped Monkey's head and pried his mouth apart. Shifu then shoved his unnatural rod inside the gaping mouth of his former student. The dead primate's throat was cold and dry. This wouldn't last for long. Master Shifu fucked Monkey's upper dead body with all of his might.

With his constant thrusting, Monkey's throat warmed up significantly. The friction was great however. With no lubricant, the artificial penis started to peel. The cock may have been artificial, the pain it caused was real. The same noodles connecting the artificial cock to Shifu's body also connected to his brain. What the noodles felt, Shifu felt himself. The tentacles forced Shifu to continue his painful endeavor. Master Shifu could feel himself climaxing, and so his noodly cock exploded in cum.

CHAPTER 15

Carn, seeing the exhausted Shifu decided that his usefulness has run its course. The possessed panda used his tentacles to grasp the lower half of Monkey. Not much was there, the organs have fallen out and the spine poked out of the end. Carn hurled the body right into Shifu's ass rupturing many internal organs. He then shoved the spine deeper into the unfortunate creature's asshole. The body was pushed so far in Master Shifu's anus that the tip of the spine exited through Shifu's mouth, killing him.

Tigress and Crane were still alive and in agony. Tigress was unable to move with her paws and feet being severed. Crane still had both Viper and Mantis's corpse stuck in his anus, so thusly was in to much pain to go anywhere. Carn stood atop of the carnage eying his prey. Tigress was his main concern. He commanded the noodles to hold the tiger in the air so that Carn may defile her further.

The demon then hoisted up both halves of Monkey, with Shifu still attached, and Crane, with Viper still in his ass. Carn stretched Tigress's pussy opan and viscously forced Crane inside. He squirmed in a desperate attempt to escape, but it was futile. Carn then forced the two halves of Monkey's corpse inside Tigress's ass. The inside of her ass and vagina were completely filled. Nothing could enter without risking devastating damage to Tigress's body.

Carn gripped the tentacles holding Tigress in place and focused his power to mold his body to how he saw fit. Rising below his rod rose up a second cock. It was the same size as the one above it. With his twin cocks at his disposal, Carn penetrated Tigress's pussy and ass simultaneously. Her insides stretched until they ripped apart. Carn continued to fuck Tigress's ruptured body until his double cocks both unleashed their seed.

Crane was trapped inside Tigress's body when the semen started to fill it up. It wasn't long until there ceased to be any air left. Crane struggled to get free. He struggled to breath. The more he struggled, the more oxygen left his system. Little time has past until Crane had succumbed to the semen and drowned. With the lifeless corpses of her teammates and teacher inside her body and her ruptured organs, Tigress was nearing the end of her life. As she drew the her last breaths, Tigress wept, knowing that she had failed her village and her friends.

CHAPTER 16

Carn laughed as he marveled over his victory over the Furious Five. There was no one left in all of China who could ever hope to oppose him now. His dream was coming to fruition. Soon the life of this once great nation would be extinguished. The apocalypse was nigh. Carn has triumphed. "Son, if you're in there, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me!"

Carn spun around. "Who would be so foolish as to dare challenge me?" His eyes narrowed. It was Po's biological father. His massive erection was glowing. With the power of Chi flowing through his veiny cock, the panda's rod emanated pure power. "I've brought you into this world, and now, I will take you out of it." With that, Po's father rushed forward and opened his urethra. With it open the panda shoved the abomination's cock inside his own.

There was a flash of blinding light, then a tremor. The ground shook violently and the air swirled in a vortex. Air, debris, and body parts gravitated towards the center. And as soon as it began, it had ended. There was nothing. There was no trace of either Po or his father. The storm had lifted revealing the full extent of the destruction of the Jade Palace. It was over, and China would never be the same again.

EPILOGUE

Two years had passed since the fall of the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five and the country was in ruin. Without these powerful Kung fu masters, the world had fallen into chaos. There was little hope of retribution for this once great nation. Po's biological father stood at the foot of his son's grave mourning. He mourned not only for the loss of the one he had raised from an infant, but for the loss of all he held dear. The bird clutched at his chest as his heart gave out in sorrow. Carn, even in defeat, had triumphed, for China was no more.


End file.
